For You
by Sandararaa
Summary: Hyung, dari dua toko ini mana yang terbaik?-Kim Taehyung/BTS FANFICTION/Kim Namjoon x Kim Taehyung/NamTae/BottomTae


Taehyung masih berdiri linglung dengan wajah berpikirnya yang menggemaskan. Dua hazelnya bergulir ke arah toko satu, lalu sedetik kemudian beralih di toko satunya lagi.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat dirinya keluar bersama Namjoon untuk mencari buku, kemudian mampir sebentar di sebuah toko, Taehyung tanpa sengaja melihat yang lebih tua tengah mengamati sebuah baju. Taehyung pikir Namjoon berniat membelinya, tapi saat yang lebih tua menggeretnya keluar, Taehyung tak kuasa untuk bertanya. Namjoon hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum tersenyum begitu menawan dan ia hanya menjawab, 'Aku akan mengambilnya nanti.'

Saat itu Taehyung sama sekali tak mengerti tentang jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Untuk apa diambil nanti jika ia bisa mengambilnya saat itu juga kan?

Taehyung mengeluarkan satu helaan nafas beratnya, masih terlihat bingung hingga bermenit-menit waktu lamanya. Gelengan kepala ia lakukan di antara kebingungannya, sebelum membawa dua kakinya untuk memasuki salah satu toko, dengan langkah setengah terburu. Sungguh, Taehyung sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu diantara jam senggang kuliahnya yang mepet.

"Masa bodoh lah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kamu melihat Taehyung?"

Namjoon menghentikan salah satu mahasiswa yang ia temui di koridor fakultas Taehyung untuk sekedar bertanya dimana kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, hanya jawaban,--"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya sunbae,"--yang ia dengar untuk ke sekian kali.

Namjoon mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih ringkas, sebelum helaan nafas beratnya berhembus kasar di lenggangnya koridor, "Sebenarnya, bocah imut itu pergi kemana?"

Namjoon sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Taehyung, saat bocah itu menghubungi dirinya, hanya untuk mengatakan tidak perlu menjemput. Saat ditanya mau pergi kemana pun, Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan singkat jika ia ada urusan sebentar lengkap dengan embel-embel jangan khawatir di belakang.

Apanya jangan khawatir, jika nyatanya bocah itu masih belum tertangkap di jarak pandangnya sampai sekarang.

Namjoon kembali merogoh saku coatnya untuk mencari ponsel, menekan tombol satu hingga bunyi terdengar nada tersambung dari sana. Kerutan di dahi Namjoon terlihat, saat panggilannya tak kunjung terangkat sampai berakhir di layanan voice mail.

Perasaan khawatir nya semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang.

Belum sempat Namjoon menghubungi ulang, satu pesan berhasil masuk.

 _'Aku tahu hyung rindu. Tapi maaf, aku ada di kelas sekarang hyung. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.'_

Astaga.

Singa kecil ini benar-benar. Ya Tuhan.

Namjoon tersenyum, hampir saja tawanya meledak, jika saja ia tak sadar tempat. Gelengan kepalanya ia lakukan;terlihat samar diantara langkahnya yang mulai meninggalkan koridor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengeluarkan satu hembusan nafas leganya, menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku, sebelum memaku fokus pada seorang dosen yang baru masuk dan memulai materi.

Jimin yang duduk tepat di samping Taehyung menyenggolnya pelan, meminta perhatian. "Kau berlari persis seperti orang kesetanan. Dari mana saja kau?"

Taehyung membawa dirinya mendekat, lalu tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "Berkeliling toko, pulang kerumah, lalu kembali ke sini."

Rasa penasaran Jimin semakin bertambah setelah mendengarnya, "Memang apa yang kau cari?"

Saat itu Jimin melihat, satu senyum jahil Taehyung yang terulas begitu mengesalkan, tapi juga imut dan menggemaskan, "Ra.ha.sia."

Satu kata, dan Jimin tak memiliki kesempatan apapun lagi untuk bertanya. Jika sudah ada kata rahasia, meski ia memberondong dengan berderet-deret pertanyaan panjang, jangan harap Taehyung akan memberi jawaban yang memuaskan rasa penasaran.

"Sialan."

Taehyung angkat bahu, memilih tak peduli dengan umpatan Jimin. Badannya luar biasa lelah memang. Taehyung baru saja berkeliling dua toko, lalu memutuskan pulang ke rumah Namjoon saat barang yang ia cari berhasil ia dapat. Setelah berhasil meletakkannya di tempat yang mudah dilihat, Taehyung buru-buru pamit, lalu kembali ke kampus seperti orang kesetanan untuk mengejar waktu kuliahnya yang mepet. Meski begitu, Taehyung lega, dan ia hanya berharap, semoga Namjoon menyukai apa yang ia berikan sebagai kejutan saat telah sampai di rumah nanti.

Duhhh Taehyung jadi tak sabar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tersenyum bahkan tertawa begitu ceria sepanjang hari. Begitu senangnya karena status hubungan dirinya dengan Namjoon yang naik tingkat. Bukan hanya sekedar seperti seorang adik kakak, atau teman. Mereka lebih dari itu, bisa menjadi sosok adik ataupun kakak, bisa menjadi teman atau sahabat, cinta, bahkan musuh untuk bertengkar sekalipun. Tapi anehnya, Taehyung justru luar biasa suka. Hubungan mereka yang bisa menjadi segalanya;teman, saudara, sahabat, kekasih, bahkan musuh, tanpa sekalipun mengurangi perasaan sayang di antara keduanya.

"Kamu terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa?"

Taehyung menoleh, senyum lebarnya masih belum luntur malah tertarik semakin lebar lagi. Taehyung menggerakkan tautan telapak tangannya dengan Namjoon ke depan dan belakang, lalu dengan suara cerianya ia membalas, "Benarkah? Apa terlalu jelas terlihat, _hyung_?" Setelah itu Taehyung malah berdengung sok malu. Menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya.

Hanya sebentar dalam posisi seperti itu, Taehyung kembali menyalak begitu ceria, " _Hyung_ , bagaimana jika aku sekarang mengeluh lelah. Apa _hyung_ akan merelakan punggung lebar _hyung_ untuk menggendongku?"

"Kamu bercanda?"

Taehyung berdecak tak menyenangkan, pasang wajah pura-pura marah, "Padahal hyung dulu begitu sukarela merelakan punggung _hyung_ untuk ku tumpangi."

Namjoon berhenti, dan Taehyung mengikuti. Taehyung kembali menyalak saat yang lebih tua menatapinya begitu serius, "Apa?!"

"Kamu benar-benar ingin kugendong?"

Taehyung berbinar, "Benarkah?"

"Tapi aku tak mau menggendong kamu di punggung lagi," Taehyung mendelik tak mengerti, dan Namjoon malah tersenyum ditengah ketidakmengertiannya, "Sini, kugendong di depan."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Taehyung blank, meski semburat merah tipis mulai merambati wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, senyum mulai terbit kembali lalu secara perlahan berganti menjadi tawa cerahnya yang terdengar gugup.

Taehyung patah-patah kembali ke depan, berdehem singkat demi menetralisir kegugupan, "Tidak jadi lelah kalau begitu. Dan hyung, ayo pulang."

"Kamu malu?"

Taehyung semakin gelagapan saja, wajahnya memerah tak kira-kira, "Ti.tidak."

Meski Taehyung begitu ketus menanggapi, Namjoon sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyum senangnya, dan genggaman itu mengerat, bukan lagi Taehyung yang berjalan terburu menariknya, tetapi berganti Namjoon yang menariknya dengan berjalan di depannya sekarang.

Taehyung sempat bergeming sejenak, sebelum kembali mengulas senyumnya yang hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi siang Taehyungie kemari, ke kamar kamu. Belum sempat ibu memberikan minum, dia sudah buru-buru pergi lagi."

Seorang wanita dengan nampan di pegangan dua tangan itu buka suara, ketika pertama kali melihat putranya yang baru pulang. Senyum teduhnya terumbar bebas diantara uluran secangkir teh kepada seorang pria dewasa yang juga kebetulan berada di sana;ruang tengah depan televisi.

"Taehyung kemari bu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?"

Namjoon tak menjawab, terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang kiranya Taehyung lakukan di kamarnya, "Terimakasih bu, aku akan istirahat sekarang."

"Makan malam dulu."

Namjoon terlanjur berlari, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah lebar. Gerakannya cepat membuka pintu kamar, meraba saklar lampu hingga kamar itu menjadi terang.

Namjoon mengedar ke seluruh area ruang diantara langkah lambatnya yang perlahan masuk.

Tidak ada apapun sejauh yang ia lihat,--selain sebuah paper bag di atas ranjang miliknya.

Namjoon meletakkan ransel beserta buku miliknya di ranjang. Menarik lepas sebuah sticky note biru terang yang tertempel di luar Paper bag yang entah apa isinya itu.

Namjoon tersenyum begitu sumringah beberapa detik kemudian. Senyumnya terulas lebar sampai deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat.

Tentu saja, ini hadiah pertama yang ia terima dari Taehyung.

Jika begini caranya, bagaimana mungkin Kim Namjoon tak bisa jatuh begitu dalam dan semakin dalam lagi pada seorang Kim Taehyung? Dan seluruh tingkah manisnya.

•

.

 _Hyung diantara dua toko ini, mana yang terbaik?_

 _Aku tidak bisa memilih._

 _Hyung, aku beli dua-duanya saja!_

 _Hyung aku--_

 _\--mencintaimu._

 _Dari Singa kecilmu ️_

 _._

 _._

 **-END-**

Ketawa bentar/aneh banget nggak sih. Pengen banget buat Namtae soalnya, dan ini kubuat ngebut parahhh.

Terispirasi dari Burn The Stage episode 8, di menit ke 07.56/detail banget. Gemes parah sama momen NamTae di sana T.T


End file.
